Danny Phantom In Time
by Silver Dragon Master
Summary: Summery inside. I do NOT, Repeat, NOT own anything. Slight crossover with DBZ ( will be mentioned sometimes)
1. Summery

_**Summary**_

Amity Park was now a post apocalyptic town, all but one building in ruins… the people who visit sees ghosts everywhere, yet it was not a ghost invasion that set the town in ruins… a group in the government used a bomb to destroy all ghosts… the only problem? Plasmius came back… and used the Crown of Fire to control the ghosts that were from the town and took control the world. The only person that survived the explosion was Danny Fenton/Phantom. Danny survived because he was in the ghost zone training, while the bomb went off, along with the ghost shield around Fenton Works somehow protected the building. Once Danny returned and saw that Vlad had an Army… let alone came back from his isolation in space. Danny buried the dead bodies, and went to find survivors from Vlad's reign. The war went on for five years with Danny being victorious and destroying the crown and ring. As soon as the war ended the human survivors turned on Danny they think he will become even worse than Vlad Plasmius. So what does he do? He travels back in time. But things won't happen the same way twice. That is where this story begins. David/Davy Fenton is from RedHal story **The Twin**, and **Bond of Brothers**.


	2. 1

**_Chapter one: Saying goodbye._**

-Amity Park Distant future-

In Amity Park a lone figure walks. He's wearing an ecto Green cloak, that covers his body, and the hood covers his face in shadow… except for two ice blue eyes, that comes out of the shadow. The figure was visiting the graves of a certain ghost hunting family, and three other names right next to it.

"Dad… Jack Fenton." The figure said. "I know you were clumsy, bad with all the hints I left you around the house, yet, all those times I was worried about telling you my secret… you forgave me, even though I lied to you time and time again, I didn't deserve your respect… yet I had it any ways… sure I saved the world a few times… only one that you remember that is." He took a long breath. "What I'm trying to say is that I hope you can forgive me for not being here when I was needed the most… when the whole town needed me…"

"Mom… Maddie Fenton" the figure said to the grave on the right. "You were the smarter of the two… you and dad always made me laugh… with all those ridiculous devices… yet you were bad with all the hints I left you around the house, yet, all those times I was worried about telling you my secret… you forgave me, even though I lied to you time and time again, I didn't deserve your respect… yet I had it any ways… sure I saved the world a few times… only one that you remember that is." He took a long breath. "What I'm trying to say is that I hope you can forgive me for not being here when I was needed the most… when the whole town needed me… Look mom I know that you'd forgive me no matter what, I just… I wish you were alive you'd help the people know that I would never betray them… the one wish Desiree can't grant…"

"My sister, Jasmine… I mean Jazz." The figure turned to a grave right next to his mother's grave this grave had a blue head band on it. "You were the first to know my secret in the family… you covered for me for no reason, you didn't hold it against me nor did you tell mom and dad, you were always there for me is what I'm trying to say… thank you, I never would have been able to do a lot of stuff without you… like beating Freakshow when he had the Reality Gauntlet, or stop Spectra… your very first ghost tried to kill you did I ever tell you that?... No not really, I didn't want you to freak. You also helped me beat Vlad once… I had to admit the one time we fight you listen to me more than I thought… well I hope you can forgive me for shouting at you when you were first starting out… I didn't mean it, I know that I apologized for that, it's just that without him we got into a lot more fights… I wish I could talk to him… but I bet he was like you, mom, dad, Tucker, Valerie, and Sam, passed on… save a place for me… I have one of those Fenton ideas, and I'm not sure which parent it's from. Thanks for helping me through all those Christmas's and my birthday/deathday's…"

He turned to a grave with a pictogram of a PDA. "Tuck you were a good friend and with me from the beginning, you helped me beat Skulker and that mummy ghost… and Technus… I think that's it for you… I'm just kidding." He laughed. "You ate those flowers for me as well, I'm going to get some and use on Vlad… just for you. Don't worry I have a lot of your gadgets at home, after you and my mom started hanging out, ewe by the way, you and mom made some pretty neat stuff, I'll take it with me so I can train, I also hope you don't mind I hacked into your PDA when I was burying everyone so I knew what names to put on their graves, and dude… Val can kick your butt."

He skipped one grave and went to the end; next too it was a black helmet with red wire lines. "Val, I just wanted to say I should have gone over to you house and explained what happened… I guess; I was stunned that a ghost dog seemed to like me… more than any other dog. I don't know what will happen now, but I know that you would want me to change how you died; knowing you it would be kicking the popular group that kicked out since you didn't have any money… I guess I'll see what the change does… I hope you can forgive me all those times… I mean the times when I fired at your suit, I knew you weren't in there except for when we were in space but I was unconscious at the time, so that's why I didn't hold back… now… you and someone I know would have been good friends… he was my best friend… one of three… no it's not Tucker, you have my permission to blast him if he gets to flirty for you to handle… maybe you can find the two boys I'm talking about… them Danny Fenton sent you… one died in a house fire… we got to know each other even though he was a ghost… his names Don, you'd like him as well, and tell him no matter what I will always believe and remember him… mom and dad made him pass on… the next person… boy is bit more complicated let's just say he's a lot like me, he died near Christmas break, on our birthday no less… when we were four, you may have seen pic… never mind… I just remembered that mom and dad took down some of the photos with him in it, you can ask Jazz and Sam who I'm talking about… since he was Sam's second friend, I was her first all at the age of three."

He turned to a black and purple grave stone which was much more fancy than the any other in the makeshift cemetery, the only thing that was different than was the name… it read 'Sam Fenton' he sat down very close to the grave stone. "Sam." He said. "I hope you don't mind that I put my last name on your grave… the thing is that when I came back… I was going to ask you to marry me… yeah took me long enough… sixteen years to know that you loved me… and another ten before I had the guts to propose… I wish I did it sooner, and then I would have taken you into the Ghost Zone to train so I could have my fiancé with me so we could just be together, I'll take the ring with me, who knows I may use it. If it weren't for you Phantom wouldn't exist… I never held that against you, ya know… I never had the guts to tell you something else… something I should have told you when I first started dating you… remember the day you first met me? The time that me and him were the only ones nice to you, well I was the first since he was home sick and then how you freaked when you saw him right beside me? Good times, I miss doing that even though you knew how to tell us apart; well there was a reason that I was nice to you your first day… I had a feeling when I saw you, I thought I was feeling what he felt, since let's face we almost always did feel the same thing, but after you announced that you love me… I loved you when I first laid my eyes on you… when I was fourteen and beyond, and felt it again, not through Ember's music… though I told you how it felt when you kissed Dash; again ewe, my heart shattered to the extremes at first I thought it was the spell, plus the thought of you kissing Dash was a laugh. I thought it was a crush on you… but when I saw you kiss Eliot the pain was magnified from the time I saw you kissing Dash like… whatever the largest number you can think of, and that's still not enough, I thought I would die completely, then when you found out that he was a fake named Eliot I wanted to kiss you so bad. I know what you're asking "Why didn't you Danny?" the truth is I don't know, I guess I didn't want to ruin our friendship, especially if you didn't like me back, don't worry, I know what I'm going to do this time… you were right I was clueless. And before I forget, I would have to save you, no matter what." He kissed the grave. "I really wish I could do that to your lips… I hope I can do that soon. Don't worry, even if I have to recreate the accident for you… which I don't, you and me will live forever and have as many kids as you want… yeah I know that secret… don't get mad but as I was looking around what's left of your room to remember you by, I found your diary and I read it… yes I will let you punch me, but I must admit you are very good at describing everything, I know that you and I could pick up on every little detail I guess we did have a lot in common. I have to go now… know that I love you and always will, goodbye my love until we meet again. Don't worry your parent's graves are on the other side of town, yet your nana is just a few graves down, I liked her, we had two things in common, one was we have the rebellious streak, and the other we love and want to take care of you. I'll make sure Vlad doesn't get his hands on Danielle Lilith Fenton, if he does he'll regret it, and even if I have to adopt her she'll have a good home, even if I kidnap her… I know it's not kidnapping but hey she's a free spirit, she gets that from both of us." He kissed the grave on more time and stood up and looked towards the other graves. "Goodbye my friends and family; I know I'm about to do some major lying but I hope you can forgive me… Sam I will never lie to you though." He started walking away from the graves.

He had to turn invisible a few times so no one would see him and try to kill him. After an hour he made it to a corner that appeared to be without any rubble, or even a house. He walked into the area, once he passed a line he saw Fenton works, it started to look shabbier after the war, Danny rarely livid in his room anymore since the second level and above were very dangerous to put any weight on. He flew down to the basement and saw a door with the DP insignia he used his ectoplasm to remove the door and shrink it down, he then put it in a black backpack, grabbed a thumb drive out of the computer which was turned off, and put the thumb drive in his backpack. He made sure he had everything for what he was planning on doing, he then checked his purple watch, and messed with a few buttons on it. He walked over to the stairs where there were two buttons a red and a green button. He pushed the red.

"Fenton Works camouflage sequence disengaged." A computer voice said.

He then heard banging on the living room door; he looked at the monitor and saw the people that he had recently protected were banging down his door literally. He flew over to the Fenton Portal and typed in a few codes.

"Fenton portal to explode in thirty seconds." A computerized voice echoed all throughout the house. "Minimal safe distance is two suburban blocks away, please run screaming away now, have a nice day."

Not knowing if the people outside the house heard that he flew into the ghost zone having it seal off behind him, he then flew to a clear area where he stopped and examined it for a while.

"Good no signs of it being here; thank you Clockwork." Danny said.

He then flew to a castle with one giant clock in the entrance. He landed on the floor and walked through the walls and doors. He then found the main room with a giant cog viewing screen, a million books on a very big bookshelf, and small statues around the room, holding things from different time periods.

"Clockwork, I know you know I'm here, this choice was long coming." Danny yelled to into the sky.

"Well child you've grown insightful." A voice said.

Clockwork appeared as his kid form.

"Well living in a place that hates you enough to make every human choose to hate you for saving their lives… you have time to think, since no one was asking me for help or no ghost attacks."

"So which time do you want to go?"

I see where two are possible… one was when I was unconscious for three hours after my first fight with the lunch lady, or when I was battling myself, I was knocked unconscious after Vlad ripped me in two."

"I can see why the battling yourself may come… and as for the month after you got your ghost powers…"

"Two months after, and it's so I can have a good… it's complicated."

"You want to be able to correct past mistakes."

"And beat up a certain fruit loop."

"I'll put you back two months right after you beat the ectopuses… you will have to remember that in this Time no one will know who you are." Clockwork said.

"So stay secret, I know." Danny said. "Besides even after my secret was out I kept doing the same old excuses to get out of class, sure I didn't lie to my parents, but I always made sure to act like my identity wasn't out."

"That is true…" Clockwork said. "I think subconsciously you knew something like this would happen."

"Maybe, do I need to wear a medallion?"

"No, not this time; and you know as well as I that you don't need a medallion." Clockwork said. "You know if you do this you will have all of your powers that you have now."

"I know." Danny said.

"Also remember to contact the past me when you can." Clockwork said. "Give me this note." He handed a letter to Danny, who put it in his backpack.

"Make sure the bag comes as well." Danny said.

"Stand next to the time screen."

"Well this is goodbye for now." Danny said as floated walked over to a screen surrounded by a gear of a clock.

"If you get there here and no one's here stay in his part of the room." Clockwork said.

"What…" before he could finish Clockwork waved his time staff and Danny went into the past.


	3. 2

**_Chapter two: Awakening, Secrets Uncovered._**

-Amity Park an hour after Danny's first attack from the Lunch Lady-

Danny woke up in his room; Sam and Tucker were leaning against the far wall and door. He looked around and saw the black Backpack with the DP symbol on it. Sam was wearing her gothic attire, the only difference was the purple oval… he got so used to seeing his initials on her shirts when she died, it felt wired seeing her without them.

"Hey man, we were really worried about you." Tucker said. "The fight with the Lunch Lady…"

"Why I was only out for a few hours." Danny said.

"What can you tell time and the date now?" Tucker asked.

"Not really, I know you'd try and trick or annoy me." Danny said. "If you excuse me I have to go somewhere."

"If it's the bathroom, I think Sam will help you." Tuck said.

"I will ecto… I will make you embarrassed in front of Valerie, and Paulina." Danny said.

"Like your pants falling down every hour?" Tuck asked.

"Worse." Danny said deadpanned.

"I'll just be going now." Tuck said, he pushed Sam out of the path of the door and ran out.

"You should threaten him more often." Sam said.

"I know what you mean." Danny said. "Can you toss me that black backpack?"

"This?" she asked pointing to the one with the DP symbol, Danny nodded his head. Sam picked it up and tossed it over to Danny.

Danny caught it and put it on. "Thanks… want to come with me?" He asked.

"Where are you going?" Sam asked.

"Ghost Zone, have to go to someone's lair." Danny said. "Look I don't need to take you; I just want you along so I don't have to lie to you, and you can help keep Tucker from finding out, at least until I deem him worthy."

"Sure I'd love to go." Sam said.

"Also when we get back remind me t change my computer password." Danny said.

"What? Done obsessing over Paulina?" Sam asked in amazement.

"Actually I am." Danny said. "I just want to double check if the one girl likes me… which reminds me… can you punch me?"

"Punch you?" Sam asked.

"I'll tell you later." Danny said. "I promise."

"I'll hold you to it."

"Remember punch me very hard… like Tucker and me just read your entire diary without your knowledge." Danny said.

Sam punched him very hard.

"Ouch." Danny said rubbing his shoulder. "Ready to go?"

"Sure." Sam said.

"I'm Going Ghost." Danny said.

Two white rings appeared around the middle of him, they split into two one half heading up and the other half going down. After the transformation was done he was wearing a black hazmat suit with whit boots, gloves, belt, collar, and the white DP Symbol. The backpack turned white with a black DP symbol on it.

"I don't remember that insignia on your suit." Sam asked.

"It's all part of the tale." Danny said.

He grabbed Sam by the hand (He noticed she blushed), and phased them down into the lab of Fenton Works. They went through the ghost portal, after a few minutes the found Clockworks lair.

"Ok Sam; known fact about the Ghost Zone… Anything human, from human tech, human objects, to pure blooded and half humans, we're the ghosts in the Ghost Zone."

"So we can pass though solid objects here?" Sam asked.

"Yep, Ghosts can too, but only if they're intangible." Danny said.

"Well let's get going then… this ghost isn't like the Lunch Lady is it?"

"Not really, This is the home of Clockwork Master of time, my mentor, he's smart, loves to joke around and loves to bug the afterlife out of a group of ghosts called the observants; but sometimes you can get really confused by what he says, so try and keep up and ask us to slow down and repeat if you must." Danny said. He turned human. "Just so we can travel through the walls together, after all I do know what the feeling is like more than you." '_Yet.'_ Danny added in thought.

The two walked to the main room of the castle. Once there they found out that Clockwork wasn't in. Danny took off his backpack and took out the note and set both things on the table giving his back some rest. He grabbed a cog medallion and threw it to Sam and told her to put it on, she did.

"So now what?" Sam asked.

"Well I promised that I wouldn't explore when he's not here." Danny said.

"But since I'm new to this lair, and haven't met him yet… I never made that promise." Sam said.

"That's why I like you." Danny said softly.

"What was that?" Sam asked.

"I'll tell you when we get home…" Danny said. That's when he noticed a door that wasn't there before… or maybe it could only be seen by humans… or maybe Clockwork was hiding it whenever he came by. "That's wired I never saw that door here before." He said pointing to a door in the center of the bookshelf. "And to get more technical Phantom made the promise of not looking around… Fenton on the other hand… Though to get technical I didn't even promise aloud." He started walking towards the door, Sam right behind him.

When he opened the door he stopped… he saw the two things he thought he'd never see… one was a beaten up old Fenton Thermos, which looked like it's been beaten up from the inside, behind the bars of glowing energy. But that's not surprised him the most… sitting, well laying on a bed was himself… the only difference was the clothes. Instead of the Hazmat suit Danny was wearing the teen on the bed was wearing a black Tee-shirt, with silver edging around the sleeve and neck and a gold oval.

"How is it possible?" Danny whispered heading to the bed.

"Danny… is that who I think it is?" Sam asked. She then looked at the Thermos and started moving towards it.

"I wouldn't touch the thermos if I were you." Danny said sensing Sam's movement. "I don't know what it's doing here, he shouldn't exist yet, and then again I wouldn't be surprised if he did, I just wonder if it's me or is it Danny."

"That made no sense Danny, you are Danny." Sam said.

"You're half right, I sense my work all over this, considering you weren't supposed to meet me yet." A voice behind them said. "And it's the real fourteen Danny, not you."

Sam looked around and saw Clockwork in his young adult form then he changed to his old man form.

"Hello Clockwork… would you ever have told me about him?" Danny asked.

"Well, Dan Plasmius is outside of time, and anything that is outside of time comes to me to deal with, that thermos has been guarded by me for centuries, yet hasn't existed yet." Clockwork said. "And you would have met him eventually."

"Funny I wasn't talking about that." Danny said. "I'm talking about the boy in the bed."

"Well he was friends of Youngblood, since they are, well were closer to age, he even has a pet out of a dog you call Cujo… there was a reason why you picked that name." Clockwork said.

"But… I searched all over the place for him once I became Phantom… he's been here the whole time?" Danny asked. "I thought he moved on, just like Don, you might know him as Donald Girue."

"Ever since he helped you become Phantom he's in that coma, he aged to fourteen, and stopped." Clockwork said. "I think you know what happened."

"We both Halfa's aren't we, when part of me died he became half alive." Danny said.

"Certainly… some of his friends come to visit, but not all the time." Clockwork said.

"Um… this isn't the reason…"

"I know why… I read the letter that I sent myself." Clockwork said. "So why go back this far?"

"Shouldn't it be in the letter?"

"It was… but I'm asking you." Clockwork said.

"My Amity Park was destroyed… the only thing that was left were ghosts, but Vlad took the Ring of Rage and the Crown of Fire to control the ghosts, me and the human survivors of Vlad's invasion got together and challenged him, I won, destroyed the Ring and Crown… the human survivors thought I would betray them and were hunting me. I trained a lot more, then after three years of trying to convince the future that I wasn't evil… I decided to travel to the past and make it better… as for why now? it was between now and after the Thermos becomes real… each time would be significant, but the earlier I came back the faster and stronger I am when I face Vlad and the Guy's in white for blowing up Amity Park… plus I wanted a reset from when I first started out, so I wouldn't make the same mistakes." Danny said.

"Love does do many wonders for the idiots that were once blind." Clockwork said. "I sense your lair door in your bag… where will you set it up at?"

"Just inside my closet… or next to it… I'm not really sure yet." Danny said.

"And the other equipment?" Clockwork asked. "Like the one on your wrist.

Sam looked down at Danny's wrist and saw a purple watch, with bats around it.

_'I didn't know he liked bats, or purple, I need to remember that."_ Sam thought

"It's not my favorite color Sam… Black is, white was his." Danny said pointing to the fourteen year old on the bed. "But I do know that the person who gave me this watch is very fond of the color purple, black and white… depending on who's wearing it." Danny said.

"How did you know what I was thinking?" Sam asked while blushing deeply.

"A trick I learned." Danny said. "Telepathy, I learned a few others over the years, I can't wait to use them."

"So you're from the future…" Sam started.

"I also… remember that you already punched me for this… but when I was looking around your room at your parents place after everything was destroyed before the confrontation with Vlad, I was looking for something that reminds me of you…"

"You read my Diary?!" Sam yelled... she would have pounced on him if she wasn't so embarrassed.

"We can talk about it when we get home." Danny said. "And after that I need to show you something."

Danny turned back to the boy in the bed.

"You know time works in mysterious ways, maybe you can help him." Clockwork said.

Danny placed a hand on his head.

"Danny, what are you doing?" Sam asked worriedly.

"I'm helping… helping my twin." Danny choked out. "I might have been able to help sooner Clockwork!"

Danny went inside the boy, the boy sat up with his eyes glowing bright green, and no other sign of color. After a few seconds Danny shot out of the boy's body. And the boy started rubbing his head.

"What happened?" the boy said his voice sounding a lot like Danny at fourteen.

"You were in an accident." Clockwork said.

"Clockwork, what are you talking about." He said getting out of the bed. He just so happened to see himself in the mirror. "And why do I look older?"

"You were caught in a manmade portal; it made you half alive, and made someone else half dead." Clockwork said. "You've been in a coma for two months."

"Wow, my friends will never believe this." The boy said. "Can I try and find my parents?"

"How about a long lost twin brother?" Danny asked.

The boy turned towards Danny and his mouth fell open.

"Danny!" The boy yelled and flew over to him and gave him a hug.

"Nice to see you too Davy." Danny said. "After all I helped you and you helped me."

"Wait you were the person in the homemade portal?" Davy asked.

"Yeah." Danny said.

"So how's Don?" Davy asked.

"Sore subject; around this time after you died; three months later that is… mom and dad got him." Danny said.

"What happened?" Davy said his voice quivering.

"They made him move on… on other words killed him." Danny said. He moved his arm to show three letters that were carved into his skin. The letters spelled Don. "I'll take you to his grave… when after your revealed."

"Danny why haven't I've seen that before?" Sam asked.

"Well after it healed I used to wear long sleeves, or my Hazmat suit; but once I got my powers I concentrated my invisibility on the scars, sometimes that why my powers went wonky I was tired from keeping the scars invisible to everyone but me, so I would always remember him, I don't know if I should do that his time or not."

"Well that was his fear… having no one remember him." Davy said. "Maybe we can bring him back with the Reality Gauntlet."

"The Reality Gauntlet is too dangerous." Danny said. "How do you know about that?"

"Our link has been reestablished." Davy said with a smile. "I'm getting stuff from you right now… did you actually mess with time… three times?"

"Great, at least we can tease Jasmine again, pull pranks, mess with Jazz, help around the house… not really, fight ghosts… now that we can." Danny and Davy took turns saying.

"Did we mention Prank Jazzy?" The twins asked.

"Wait you died in an accident when you were four Davy… how can we believe that people will not think you're a ghost." Sam asked.

"I have an idea." Danny said.

"Overshadow Mom, dad, and Jazz thinking I was in a coma, it wouldn't be a total lie, and say I was hooked up in one of the spare rooms." Davy continued.

"Then I can duplicate myself and so everyone that was at the crash site and some from the Hospital will think he was in a coma as well, and not dead."

"What about the gravestone?" Sam asked.

"Sadly what gravestone?… remember he died at the day of our birthday mom and dad only used about one day to mourn then it was back to the huge Santa… no Santa argument." Danny said. "His name wasn't even in the report, or the deaths that the paper, and T.V. gave out, since they were back to arguing the next day."

"That would explain why you never went to the cemetery." Sam said.

"I did, I just never took you." Danny said. "It's not in a traditional spot, since Davy here liked the woods so much I "borrowed" a hammer and a screw driver… me and Don then went into woods outside town and made a gravestone for him. Then I threw the Hammer and the screw driver into the air and Don blasted them, Davy always liked the ecto-blasts Don did. Then after Don passed on I added His name to Davy's grave… which I can now scratch out Davy's name."

"What about my body?" Davy asked.

"It got destroyed in the accident." Danny said.

"Ouch." Davy said.

"Actually from what the police were able to figure out, was that you died very quickly… but I wanted to know the truth." Danny said.

"I can't remember much about it." Davy said.

"He suffered very little." Clockwork said. "I watched it as it happened, I couldn't make any change for it though."

"Well thanks for telling me that." Danny said. "Well Davy… you need a new ghost outfit."

"What do you mean?" Davy asked.

"Well if we're going to be fighting ghosts, you need an outfit, and not that one." Danny said.

Danny put his right hand on his twin brother's head and concentrated. After a few seconds Davy was wearing a white Hazmat suit, with Black gloves, belt, boots and collar. With a black DP symbol on the chest

"That was how your suit looked before the accident." Danny said. "I took that the day of the incident."

"Sweetness." Day said as he was looking himself over in the mirror. "My favorite color

"Danny how did you do that?" Sam asked.

"Met a ghost that was obsessed with fashion." Danny said. "She taught me how to do a lot of stuff. I say we should freak Tucker out."

"Along with half the school." Sam said

"Good thing me and Danny have the connections running again, otherwise I'd be a very bad student." Davy said.

"We better get going if we want to overshadow everyone… luckily a lot of people moved a away… but we still have lots of work to do." Danny said. "But first… I have to do something that I've done to a grave lately…" He walked over to Sam… hesitated for a moment put his hand on her chin and leaned in and kissed her. After a few moments he pulled back. "I really wanted to taste you lips again, I've been kissing your grave so many times I thought I wouldn't see you again."

"So how long have you known your true feelings for me?" Sam asked.

"Well that first day I met you… I felt something between us… in a few weeks something will happen, then a few more months." Danny started. "But that will take place in the future, and right now it's the present, so… lets go make everyone think Davy's been in a coma for the past ten years."

"Excellent." Sam said.


	4. 3

**_Chapter three: Files and Blackmail_**

Danny transformed and grabbed Sam around the waist, and started flying home with Davy (who grabbed the backpack; since Danny forgot since he confessed his feelings for Sam) on his trail. After a few minutes at top speed (for Davy; since Danny was holding back a lot of energy and speed) they reached home portal, they turned invisible and went through the portal. Luckily they were invisible since Jack and Maddie were working on something. They trio went up to Danny's room and transformed back into themselves. Davy was wearing a shirt similar to Danny's but whereas Danny's was red Davy's was blue. That was the only noticeable difference between the twins in human form.

"Well, let's see we could just overshadow our parents, Jazz and whoever was at the place of the incident, mom is a doctor right?" Davy asked.

"Well, she does have some medical degrees by this point in time." Danny then split himself into fifteen versions of himself. The copies flew out o the window into the people that were at the incident, or who knew about it. "Well that takes care of everybody in town… we can just hope news of the coma doesn't go that far… or people who knew thought you were in the coma."

"How is it that you know who everyone was that was there?" Sam asked, and then looked confused. "Did I ask that correctly?"

"As one of the many perks about dating your future self… I know what you mean."Danny said. He walked over to his desk and bent down, he then pulled up a curtain, designed to look like the wall, to revel a safe, after a few seconds he opened it. "In here is everything about the incident… if it was…" inside were stacks of paper and a disk.

"Now I know what you did with the security disk for the day of the Fenton portal activation." Sam said.

Sam and Davy walked over and started looking through the files. Danny pulled a thumb drive out the backpack he pulled off his brother, and then turned on the computer.

"As you know what exploded needs to be heated t an insanely high amount or has something heating it for a couple of days, it's kept in a coolant system that's hard to break down, after the second incident there I asked Tuck for the details… there's no way it should have exploded by accident."

"Wait that place has been rebuilt?" Davy asked.

"Yes it has." Danny said, as he typed in his much hated old password.

"So what are you going to change it too?" Davy asked.

"Sam knows after all it's posted throughout her Diary pages." Danny said. "Speaking of which…" he got up from the computer and pulled a purple journal with bats stickered to it, over half the edges of the pages were purple yet a few in back were green. "This is yours from the future." He handed it to Sam. "You can read it if you like."

"What is it…? Ghost Files?" Sam asked.

"No… that's what on the Flash drive… that's your diary." Danny said.

"You brought this to the past?" Sam asked blushing.

"Hey bro… why are some of these names and or pictures X'd out?" Davy interrupted. "And some circled? And a slash?"

"The Circles mean possible suspects, the X'd out ones are ones that have been cleared." Danny said.

"Dad has both." Davy said confusedly.

"Yeah, don't you remember he brought one of the newest inventions, and fired it off that day?" Danny said. "Give me a break I was four… though I am surprised I did all this stuff, well Don helped."

"What about the Slashes?" Sam asked looking at the files again.

"They move out of town." Danny said. "Whenever I work on your case I made sure that I checked the people that left, as you can see only two have a circle and a slash."

"Yeah, Dval Stemars, and Josh Kenzie." Davy said.

"Wait a minute…" Danny said moving over to the file. "Why didn't I see it before…? I am an idiot, can you forgive me brother."

"Yes… what for?" Davy asked.

Before Danny could finish all fifteen Duplicates of Danny came in and merged with Danny.

"As I was saying." Danny said. "For not figuring it out sooner. Then again, I haven't looked at them since I started getting busy with the ghosts that try and make my life miserable."

"What?" Davy and Sam asked.

He put the thumb drive in the machine, and hit load, while it was loading Danny changed the password on his computer, and changed the picture on his desktop from Paulina to a picture of Tucker, Sam and Danny. After a few minutes the file was down loaded. Danny used the mouse and clicked the new file labeled Foe, then scrolled down then hit a name.

"Does that name look familiar?" Danny asked.

"Vlad Masters." Davy and Sam read. "Who's he?" Davy asked.

"Wait a minute." Sam grabbed a piece of paper and a pencil from the desk and wrote out two names; Vlad Masters and Dval Stemars.

"Is it just me or does the two names sound very close?" Sam asked.

"I could never find a picture of him, or find him in town after the incident." Danny said.

"It could be possible?" Davy said. "But why is this worthy for apologies?"

Danny opened the Vlad file.

"Read this." Danny said.

Sam and Davy read the profile.

"What does that mean?" Sam asked. "The kill dad, marry mom, claim me as apprentice?"

"Exactly what it said… Vlad has a major crush on mom, but he got a face full of pure ectoplasum and got ecto Acne, making his life miserable, then a year later he became Plasmius." Danny said. "He wants four things… 1) Kill dad since he ruined his life and stole mom away from him. 2) Wants to marry mom. 3) Make me his evil apprentice... well he may not know all about me yet. Finally 4) He wants the Green bay Packers."

"As in the Football team?" Sam asked.

"Yep, the owner refuses to sell." Danny said. "Anyways Dad was one of few that should've been killed by the explosion." He muttered to himself. "Yet the car he stumbled behind saved him, only gave him a few burns, and a broken arm.

"How are we going to beat him, he's had twenty or more so years." Davy said.

"You forget I'm from the future and could easily beat him." Danny said. "And with training you can too." He got up from the computer and grabbed a small door from the bag. He then went to the wall right next to the closet and used the ectoplasum in his body to reenergize the door. "And here is mine and Davy's lair."

"What's in it?" Davy asked.

"Work out equipment, along inside a gravity chamber… Technus actually helped with that… we made a deal, I wouldn't publically humiliate the tech genius and he'll help with my training, plus living area, kitchen, bedrooms, and a door to the Ghost Zone."

"Humiliate?" Sam asked.

Davy looked at Danny then got a crazy grin on his face.

"Nice… how many times did you do it?"

"Like twenty."

"Did what?" Sam asked.

"Painted a mustache on him while he was claiming the title of being master of all things technological…"

"… And being the master of long winded introduction's…" Davy inserted.

"… And toying with him." Danny said.

"Nice… it's getting late… I should go." Sam said.

"Well I have an idea." Davy said. "Since I'm supposed to wake up in a few minutes why don't you two play a prank on Tucker… and let mom and Jazz call you for the good news?"

"That's an excellent idea… what should we do?" Danny asked.

"Well you promised him to humiliate him in public so let's not go so far… but me and Sam need some black mail material." Davy said.

"Oh… and just so you know… I didn't over shadow the people who moved in after the incident… since well they wouldn't know about that."

"So that includes Tucker… oh… tomorrow will be so good." Sam said, rubbing her hands in anticipation. "Remind me to bring a camera."

"Well I may be able to walk with you too school but I think mom and dad will want to make sure I'm ok, by making me stay home for a few days."

"Or after tomorrow, we over shadow them to let you go to school saying you and me studied a lot, plus with our link…" Danny said.

"Perfect." Davy said. "But too bad I can't go to school tomorrow."

"Dash would flip." Danny said.

"So would his Neanderthal buddy Kwan." Sam said.

"Well, I better get into the Fenton Hospital room, and act like I'm awaking from the coma." Davy turned intangible and walked out the door.

"Shall I drop you off at home?" Danny asked.

"Yes you may." Sam said. "By way of making Tucker embarrassed."

"Alright, we can go get blackmail martial for you and Davy." Danny said.

The two put the files up. Danny then went Phantom and picked up Sam bridal style and flew out of the room. After a few seconds they were outside Tucker's. Danny turned the two of them invisible and they looked in to find Tucker dancing… in his underwear.

"I wish… hey, what else can you create?" Sam asked hurriedly. "I mean besides clothes?"

"Food, tasty food, better than anything else, and other small things… Why… oh… camera, let me try." Danny said. He held his hand up for a few seconds… and concentrated after a few seconds a video camera appeared in his hands, he turned it on and hit record… and it was getting the whole room. "Thank you Technus."

"So training with different ghosts…?" Sam started.

"Hush…" he whispered. "We're invisible, he's not deaf, now if he was singing then I wouldn't mind talking his singing could wake the ones who passed on. To answer the question, I've trained with a number of ghosts in the future; I can change my form… I could become a dragon, a merman, a wolf… any creature you can think of, I've probably became it once or twice, depending on which form. I trained with a few ghost wolves so my sight, hearing, and smell have increased… above the Halfa range of hearing and a few other things that I want to surprise you with."

"Tucker, have you changed into what I need to alter yet?" Mrs. Foley yelled.

"No mom." Tucker said.

"You better not be dancing in your underwear again… you don't want to be punished like last time." Mrs. Foley said.

"No mom, I had to go to the bathroom, then…"

"Right… well get changed, you know I would ask you to put it on but you're the only one that is close to her size." Mrs. Foley said.

"Did she just say what I think she said?" Sam asked quietly.

"I think so… I know Mrs. Foley is good at Sewing, I didn't know some people went to her for help." Danny said.

"Might have been on the side…" Sam said. "Oh… my… Ghost!" She had to stifle a laugh. "Danny, please say we can follow him?"

"Why?" Danny asked. He turned his attention to Tucker who was wearing a neon pink dress with extra frills.

"I knew I should have just taken the prank that Danny had in mind, he isn't that powerful… but then again… something was different about him when he woke up." Tucker said, as he walked out of the room. "Mom we have to make this quick, I have to finish planning a Rally by tomorrow."

"Should we follow?" Sam asked.

"Nah, we should leave Ms. Foley alone." Danny said laughing.

"Nice one." Danny." Sam said as she was laughing.

"But I need to get you home; I don't know when mom will check on Davy." Danny said. "Besides… if my phone went off and hey could hear it they might think this place is haunted, and they might have to move, and Tuck will be mad at me."

"I don't see the problem." Sam said.

"HA… Ha… ha." Danny said. He stopped the recording and let Sam hold the camera.

They flew off to her front porch; they landed in an ally beside the house so Danny could become Fenton. They then walked from the ally hand in hand. They arrived at the door when they kissed each other again. Once they parted lips, Sam had to ask something.

"Does this mean we're boyfriend/girlfriend?" Sam asked.

"Most defiantly, and if anyone asks… we've been dating since we met without even knowing about it." Danny said; Sam smiled at that. "Let me let you on another secret… when you died, and I couldn't find your ghost in the town… I was relieved… yet I was broken… I wanted to be with you… even if it meant killing myself… but…" He continued seeing the horrified look on his girlfriends face. "I knew that was the cowards way out… that you'd break up with me if I did that… that's why I fought Vlad… the reason I did… was that I hoped I'd die after I beat him… so I could be with you, for always and an eternity." He took a breath. "Also in your diary… after I found it I added some of my own entries to it, see what you think, all of yours have a purple edge… all mine has the green edge, feel free to read my thoughts."

Before they could do anything else Danny's phone rang.

"I should take this… it might be important." Danny said as he moved his hand into his pocket for his phone. He pulled it out and answered it. "Hey mom, what's up… yeah, uh-uh… really? He Has!" He exclaimed. "Right… understand… I'll be home as soon as I can… bye mom." He turned to Sam. "It was my mom." He joked. "Apparently my twin is finally awake from his coma… I should go." He kissed Sam passionately, and then jumped to the side walk.

"If you hurt yourself… I may have to kiss it to make it better." Sam yelled, as Danny was running home.

"I hold you to that promise." Danny yelled back.


	5. 4

**_Chapter four: Reunions_**

When Danny arrived home he opened the door and found no one in the living room, he then ran upstairs tossed the camera, which Sam gave back to him when they landed in the ally, on his bed, and ran to the small hospital room that his parents made for an "Emergency". Once he made it to the Fenton Clinic, he found his mom, dad, and Sister talking around the bed.

"Sorry I'm late… I realized something today and I had to tell Sam… plus I got some dirt on Tuck…" Danny said.

Maddie, Jack and Jazz turned towards Danny. They stepped away from the bed to reveal the "Newly awakened" Davy. Danny keeping up the pretense rushed over to him and gave him a huge hug.

"Glad to have you back in the land of the living." Danny said.

"He wasn't dead." Jack said.

"It's an expression." Jazz said.

"I knew that." Jack said

The three teens laughed; Danny and Davy more than Jazz.

"What's so funny?" Maddie asked.

"Nothing…" Danny said.

"… You need to be concerned with." Davy finished.

"Well, you two are at it again that must mean that you are back to normal…" Maddie said. "Danny I better not see you moping around the house anymore."

"You won't." Danny said.

"We'll leave you two alone." Maddie said while dragging Jack out of the room.

"See you later little bros." Jazz said as she left.

Danny swiped his hand at the door and it shut, then the door glowed green for a minute, then he announced no one can listen in.

"Sweet, can you teach me how to do that?" Davy said.

"Well, once our link gets into high gear again, you may not need me to teach you anything… but you will still need to train." Danny said.

"I know… but I've gotten more information from you… I mean more memories… why did you let…" Davy started.

"Let Dash push me around?" Danny said. "If I let loose he'd be severely hurt, sure what I know now I could heal him, but everyone wonder how I got so strong in a short amount of time."

"Oh… was Paulina really that annoying to Fenton?" Davy asked.

"You have no idea… well you might… but yeah… I'm just glad that Sam and I are going out." Danny said.

"So who do you think I have a chance with?" Davy asked. "I remember you talking t a grave… I know you meant me."

"Her name is Valerie Grey…. Sadly we have to make her dad get fired." Danny said.

"Oh, we just overshadow the owner and demote him to security… that should get her to know her true friends are… then again… we should make it an accident, so she won't blame the Phantoms." Davy said.

"Right we are." Danny said. "We were both thinking that."

"So how much sleep does a halfa need?" Davy asked.

"We can go to sleep around three o'clock in the morning, and wake up at six and be refreshed… so we can sleep for three hours… we need more than one, and I don't want to try two hours." Danny said. "And that's in our human form, in our ghost, we don't have to sleep for a week, but we would not have to turn human or we'd crash for two weeks."

"Sweet, so what are we going to do tonight?" Davy asked.

"How about I go show you the blackmail for Tucker?" Danny asked.

Davy's face became mischievous.

"Show me." Davy said as he jumped out of bed.

Danny led Davy to his room; once Davy entered Danny shut the door. Davy was surprised to find another Danny Fenton… sitting on the bed that was not Danny's, there was also another closet, and another dresser in the room, while another one had the Camera hooked up to the computer, who was editing the film Sam and Danny recorded.

"When I over shadowed mom and dad, I made them think we were going to share the room… might be useful, one of us could cover for the other one." Danny said. The Danny on Davy's bed disappeared. "They think they brought it down from the attic." The Danny clone on the computer disappeared as well and the Original Danny sat at the desk. He hit the play button and let Davy see the Blackmail. By the end of it Davy was laughing.

"So what did his mom mean by punishment?" Davy asked.

"A week without technology, or worse a month without meat, I think one that hasn't been used much is the standing outside in either his undies or a dress." Danny said with a grin. "Though one time I heard that he had to walk up to Dash while wearing a dress, Mrs. Foley claims to have pictures."

Davy started laughing aloud. There was a knock at the door, Danny closed the editing system (Why share the blackmail with anyone else? right). Davy opened the door to reveal Jazz.

"So Jazzy, what's up?" Davy asked.

"Stop calling me Jazzy." Jazz said. "I just came to see how my little brothers were doing?"

"We're doing fine Jazzy, and we like calling you Jazzy." Danny said.

"Then why haven't you called me it in a while?" Jazz asked.

"It's a twin thing… it wasn't just mine, wasn't just Danny's, that's why he hasn't called you Jazzy in a while, Jazzy." Davy said with a smile.

"You two are so frustrating…." Jazz said. "But it's glad to have you conscious David."

"I don't like being called David." Davy said.

"Stop calling me Jazzy and I'll stop calling you David." Jazz said.

"Stop bugging us, Jazz, besides, give Davy a break, he's been in a coma for ten years and two months." Danny said. "He's still four at heart."

"And in the brain." Jazz said. "When will that link become full powered again?"

"We thought you didn't believe in the link?" Davy and Danny said.

"It's hard to not too, seeing how Danny was operating after you were in a coma." Jazz said. "He was miserable; sometimes we couldn't get him out of bed, though these past two months have been better, maybe he knew you were going to wake up soon."

"This reminds me we should go to bed, busy day tomorrow." Danny said.

"Good point, I mean it is a school day tomorrow." Jazz said turning to leave the room.

After she left Davy shut and locked the door, and locked it.

"I'm surprised that she didn't say anything about the extra… you also made them think that there were two closets, and another dresser in here didn't you?" Davy asked. "Along with the Phantom door between the two closets."

"Yep, the closet and dresser are fully stocked with clothes." Danny said. "Though only those who know our secret can see the door… minus Tuck."

"So who did you train with to make furniture so quick, and build add extra things to rooms?" Davy asked.

"Would you believe the Box Ghost?" Danny joked.

"Please, I'd have to be a complete newbie to think that, so Tucker might." Davy said. "Considering that he can't tell that's being spied on."

"True, but Sam and I were invisible."Danny said.

"Well you finally got the nerve to kiss her." Davy said. "There was a pool going around the pre-school, looks like I won two cookies, I wonder if I can cash in on that still, or if they forgot."

"What?" Danny said embarrassed.

"Well, the ones that were advanced in pre-school, knew what love was… so did we, since Mom loves Dad and us… even when they go onto those Rants around our birthday. Besides everyone saw that you were destined for each other."

"Those do get annoying." Danny said. "Santa… no Santa." Danny said in a mocking tone.

"And you had more than me."

"Well maybe you can get more memories while we're sleeping." Danny said.

The twins changed into their night clothes and went to bed.


	6. 5

**_Chapter five: Freak out, and Lunch Lady._**

The twins woke up at six the next day and got ready for the day.

"Man, I haven't slept that good in a while."

"What about the time you slept on Sam's grave?" Davy asked.

"No one asked you." Danny said jokingly.

"Ouch… that hurt, so ready for the say?" Davy asked as they were walking down the stairs.

"Well, we can trick Tucker, and I can see Sam." Danny said. "So yeah I'm pretty excited for the day."

"I never asked if you were excited, I asked if you were ready." Davy teased.

"Whatever in my head they are the same thing." Danny said.

They walked into the kitchen; Davy grabbed two bowls, and two spoons, while Danny grabbed the cereal and milk. By the time they were finished it was six thirty, and Jazz was coming down the stairs. Not wanting to tease Jazz that much this morning they settled for the normal ways of bugging her.

"Hey Jazzy." They said.

The cup of orange Juice in her hand jumped and split all over the floor.

"Stop doing that you two…"She screamed. "Wow, I haven't said that in while." She turned to face her brothers. "It's nice seeing you up Davy…. did Danny wake you?"

"Nah, we woke at the same time, we were down here as soon as we were ready." Davy said.

"Well, it seems like some good has come from you being up and about." Jazz said.

"I almost couldn't fall asleep… I mean ten years and two months of sleeping, you'd be tired of sleeping too." Davy said.

"Yeah, found him on the computer at midnight… I have to change my password." Danny said.

"Yeah, I mean Paulina Fenton, Honestly Danny she doesn't notice your alive." Davy said.

"Well, I'm going to talk to this one girl, see how she likes me, and maybe, actually get her to talk instead of her slamming the door in my face."

"Sam did that?" Jazz asked while she was waiting for her toast. "Please… you let it slip last night, so slammed the door in your face, what did you do?"

"…" Danny remained silent. _"All Part of the plan."_ Danny thought.

_"Yeah, and we are so pulling one over on Jazz right now!"_ Davy said.

Danny jumped and looked at Davy, then smiled.

"Twin mind talk has been reconnected." They said at the same time.

"Great, just what we need you two pranksters being able to communicate without anyone hearing, you better not cheat on any tests." Jazz said

"Us… cheat?" They asked. "We thought you knew us better than that." They smiled as they talked. "Never…. ever Cheat." Danny said all too seriously, his face going dark, and scared. "You can count on that." Jazz and Davy were looking at him; Jazz because she's never seen her brother this serious, yet was looking scared for his life; While Davy was wondering when he'll learn about why Danny turned into a scared kitten.

"Forget I asked, I'll be leaving for school soon, you want to come?"

"School starts at seven thirty, why are you going to school thirty minutes to an hour early?" Davy asked.

"Mr. Lancer wants me to help him with some papers." Jazz said.

"I can't stand Lancer; he always picks jock's side." Danny said.

"Dash." Davy coughed.

"He does like the Athletes does he?" Jazz said. "Well I'm off, if you see mom and dad, tell them you have no idea where I am, they think I'm a ghost, and ghosts don't exists."

Jazz warped her toast in a napkin and left the building, while Danny and Davy were holding in the laughter.

"To bad you can only walk to school today, at least we can freak Tuck out." Danny said.

"Which reminds me; we have to grab the evidence." Davy said.

"We'll show it to him after school." Danny said.

"Well shall we go?" Davy asked.

"Sure, I have to get my bag from upstairs." Danny said. "Grab a piece of paper; write that you're walking me to school."

"Will do." Davy said, as Danny flew up stairs.

Once Danny returned, Davy had put the note on the table and they walked out the door. They reached Sam's house in record time. Danny walked up the stairs, just as he was about to knock, the door opened to reveal Sam. Danny stepped back to let Sam come onto the porch and shut the door behind her. After the door was shut, Sam wrapped her arms around Danny's neck and kissed him passionately on the lips. A few seconds later they separated from their kiss.

"I wish I'd known all that you wrote." Sam said.

"Well, most of it was after I actually found out that it was you that I liked." Danny said with a blush.

"Still, I still can't believe you slept on my grave." Sam said.

"Well, I was tired of flying, couldn't get to Fenton Works, and no one was after me yet…" Danny explained getting nervous, both looking each other in the eye. "Even though you were dead… I still could feel you, and some nights I went there since that was the only place I could sleep, your grave I really went all out, on the surface it looks like a normal grave, but if you pushed the "F" in Fenton, it would open into an underground mausoleum then I froze your bones in Ghost Ice… you don't want to know how I knew they were bones… Ghost Ice doesn't melt unless heated by ectoplasm… you always thought that was my coolest power… no pun intended."

"Guy's we need to pick up Tucker." Davy yelled at them.

Sam and Danny jumped, and turned towards Davy.

"Right." Sam said, as Danny and Sam walked down the steps. "So did you edit the material?"

"I sure did; Davy completely lost it, he was laughing like crazy." Danny said.

"Hey that's the funniest thing I've seen in the ten years and two months I've been out." Davy said.

"That's true." Sam said. "Though it's more like you were dead for ten years then in a ghostly coma for the two months." She said quietly.

"That still counts as a coma either way." Davy complained.

"I guess, let us go scare Tucker now." Sam said.

They raced the three blocks to Tuckers house, while racing they chatted about what they should do to freak Tucker out. Once they arrived at Tucker's home, Davy and Sam walked up to the door and Danny would be invisible, until Davy, Sam, and Tucker were walking for a bit. After a few minutes of walking, and Davy pretending to be Danny, Danny reappeared a couple feet behind them.

"Guy's wait up!" Danny yelled.

Tucker turned around at the familiar voice, and he saw Danny.

"Danny, how'd you get behind us?" Tucker said. "You were right…" he pointed to the spot where Davy was but Davy wasn't there. "How'd you do that?" he looked at his watch. "Oh I have to go; I'm leading a Rally to get to… I'm going to try and change the menu back to meat." Tucker ran off towards school so fast he might have seen a ghost.

"To bad we could finish the freak out." Davy said turning visible.

"Yeah, I feel sorry, I should have told him that I called the school board and changed the menu so we can have meat and veggies, and make it so the lunch ladies wouldn't bother us if we get one thing or another." Sam said. "But I have a feeling that the Lunch Lady ghost will come back."

"You read ahead." Danny said.

"Only to see what would happen with this if you didn't come back." Sam said.

"Don't read too far ahead." Danny said.

"I won't, though I did find a few pages scribbled out, then the first page it said Gregor is a liar, real name is Elliot with a note saying A) trust Danny from now on… plus return favor, and B) dig deeper into guy's I'm dating." Sam said. "What does that mean?"

"You fell for this kid who was from Hungry." Danny said.

"Was he hungry?" Davy asked.

"I got enough of that joke from Tuck, Davy." Danny said slapping his brother on the shoulder. "That was when I really knew that my feelings towards you were romantic and not just friends… after the guys in white… ghost hunters, pathetic ghost hunters who couldn't catch a ghost that was right under their nose… well they did capture this one, but she got captured so this one guy could escape… anyways, after they shot at 'Gregor' he told the truth, his name was Elliot, and he was from Michigan."

"Ouch." Sam said. "I also read that you wanted to kiss me after the Gregor/Elliot mishap."

"I already explained to the future you." Danny said.

"Yeah, it was in one of your pages." Sam said.

"Wow, they honestly did rebuild the Nasty Burger." Davy said. "What no memorial?"

"No, the mayor didn't want to waste money, but that tree was planted after they finished construction, some families carved names of the ones who were injured and or dead… I didn't since me and Don made your grave in the forest, plus mom and dad wouldn't…"

"I get it." Davy said.

"Danny we have to go or we're going to be late." Sam said.

"Relax; I won't let you be late for your own kidnapping." Danny joked. "Wait that was yesterday… I think, sorry I've forgotten it's been awhile." Danny turned ghost and picked Sam up, he turned invisible and flew off with Davy on his trail. When they reached school they ducked behind a few bushes so the Phantoms could become Fentons, as they walked out of the bushes they saw a meat rally, where there was everything meat related, and Tucker was on stage with dancing Hotdogs leading some chant about meat.

"Well I didn't expect this." Davy said.

"I knew it would have something to with meat, but this is going crazy." Sam said as they walked past a few people grilling.

"Well, at least you aren't part of this, which reminds me, I need to up load the pictures from the first time." Danny said. "Tucker kept pictures after the Lunch Lady incident, to remember the old times, when no one knew my secret."

"How was it blown?" Sam asked.

"Not telling." Danny said in a sing-song voice.

"It was around the time that you two…" Davy was cut off by a hand over his mouth.

"Davy, we don't want to spoil anything for her, besides if you forgot, we are already dating." Danny said, removing his hand. "Besides, hopefully that won't happen… did you overshadow me last night, and that is how you got all my memories?"

"Nope." Davy said.

"Oh well, I guess the link has filled you in while we were asleep."

"Yep." Davy said. "Most of it."

Davy turned invisible again, to make sure nothing would ruin the surprise freak outs the next day, and followed Danny and Sam. Tucker was in a middle of a chant when all the meat started to float and form into a giant meat monster.

"Where is the person who changed the MENU!" the monster roared.

"Danny; I guess it's time for you to go to work." Sam said

"Definitely." Danny said.

Danny ran to a nearby tree and found Davy waiting for him.

"Ready?" Danny asked.

"What should I watch out for?" Davy said.

"Her meat minions, and… well haven't you met her before?" Danny asked.

"Not when she's mad." Davy said.

"Well I guess there are only two words left to say." Danny said.

"Going…" Davy started.

"… Ghost!" Danny finished.

They both turned Phantom and flew out to the ghost.

"Where is she?" The ghost roared.

"She already changed it back… well half way changed it, there will be meat… it's just that there will be stuff for vegetarians now." Danny explained.

"No… it should always be meat." The ghost said.

She swung her meaty hand to the Phantoms and made contact, they fell back, Danny figured he'd end this sooner rather than later. He spotted Jack Fenton talking with his wife daughter.

"Davy, I'll be right back… need to get some soup." Danny said.

Davy flew back up and fought the meat monster ghost. Danny flew down to his parents and sister.

"From this day on Jack Fenton promises to give up…" Jack started to say.

"Excuse me." Danny asked.

The three Fentons turned to look at Danny.

"Ghost…" Jazz muttered.

"Eat Fenton Thermos ghost!" Jack yelled, as he aimed the device towards Danny, then it short circuited.

"I need to borrow the thermos… I heard it can capture ghosts." Danny said.

"It doesn't work." Jack said disappointedly.

"Well I know why it doesn't work." Danny said.

Danny grabbed the Thermos out of his dads hand and flew off towards the Lunch Lady ghost in a meat suit.

"Hey Meat for brains!" Danny yelled as he stopped in front of her.

"Yes?" the ghost asked politely.

Danny held up the Thermos.

"Soup isn't on today's menu." The ghost meat said sweetly.

Danny concentrated his ecto-energy into the thermos activating it. He sucked the Lunch Lady ghost into the thermos and capped it.

"Well, it may not be, but I'll always carry a thermos around." Danny said.

Davy flew up and gave him a high five.

"That was fun… well, at least I handled myself." Davy said.

"I'll start your training tonight when I get back from school." Danny said. "There are still things that you have to work for, not just using my memories as a guide."

"That's all of our powers." Davy said. "Though I do know how to put the Lunch Lady back."

Danny handed the Thermos to Davy.

"Well I'll see you when I get home… and when mom and dad are back, just don't do anything funny… you can look at the Ghost files… I made another password for you to get in… we share the same account and user name, it's has two different passwords. The user name is Ghost boy then the date well our birthday/deathday."

"Thanks I'll do that." Davy said before he flew off.

Danny found an empty bush to turn back to Fenton. He crawled out of the bush and made his way to Sam who was arguing with Tucker.

"I'm telling you I saw two Danny's fighting that lunch Lady." Tucker said.

"And I'm saying there were not two _Danny_'s up there." Sam said with a smirk.

"What are you arguing about this time?" Danny asked as he got within talking range.

"I saw two of you fighting that delicious looking monster-ghost thing." Tucker said holding up two fingers to illustrate the point.

"And I'm telling you that there are not two _Danny_'s." Sam said.

"Tucker Relax, there is only one of me… unless I duplicate myself." Danny said.

"You didn't duplicate yourself though." Sam said.

"Sam's right Tuck." Danny said. "There is, and always will be one Danny Phantom, as well as one Danny Fenton."

"Which I'm glad about that." Sam said giving Danny a kiss.

Once the kiss ended they looked at Tucker and saw his mouth open a gasped.

"You know we might have to take him to the Hospital if he doesn't close his mouth soon." Danny said.

At the word hospital Tucker flinched and covered his face with his arms.

"Well that would be good; I mean we won't have to hear him talking." Sam said.

"Hey." Tucker said lowering his arms. "So when did you two start kissing?"

"After you left." Danny said.

"After the bathroom commit?" Tucker asked. "That worked?"

"No… but how I saw Sam blush, I figured I should tell her that I was in love with her since I was three."

"Wasn't that when she first moved into town?" Tucker asked.

"Yep, two week after I … we turned three." Danny said.

"We?" Tucker asked. "Who are we?"

"When would you like to know?" Sam and Danny asked in a sing song voice.

"Cut that out." Tucker said.

"Tuck… you do know that you are talking to one of the most powerful ghosts you will ever meet." Danny asked.

"What are you talking about?" Tucker asked. "You can barely control your powers… and how did you get that insignia that was on your chest?"

"When would you like to know?" Sam and Danny asked in a sing song voice.

"Cut that out!" Tucker yelled

"Never!" they said together. "You'll have to get used to it sooner or later, Undies dance man." Sam added.

Tucker paled.

"H…Ho… how did you know that?" Tucker said in a squeaky voice, he coughed. "I mean I have no idea what you're talking about." He said in his normal voice.

"Well we have something to show you at my house." Danny said.

"Well we have school." Tucker said as the bell rang.

"After school." Danny said then he wacked his best friend outside the head.

"Fine after school it is."

-After school, walking out of the building-

"Is it just me or does Jazz seem more happy today?" Tucker asked.

"We got some news last night." Danny said. "We were hoping to get the news much sooner that last night."

"Is this about the mysterious phone call when you dropped me off?" Sam asked as part of the plan.

"Why yes it is." Danny said.

"You know what the news is don't you?" Tucker rounded on Sam

Sam shrugged, and they spent some more time with peace and quiet (Sam and Danny were cuddling up while walking). They were near the Nasty Burger when Tucker noticed something. A kid that looked like Danny was just watching the building.

"Danny weren't…" Tucker looked at Danny only to find Sam walking straight and Danny nowhere to be seen.

"Danny how'd you get over there so fast?" Tucker asked as they reached Davy.

"Danny? I'm not Danny." Davy asked suppressing a smirk.

"Sam this is bad he forgot who he…" He turned back to Sam and saw her hand at her mouth, stifling a giggle. He turned back to Davy and saw Danny right next to him… both were looking at the restaurant. "Sam… Please say you see two Danny's in front of us."

"Relax Tuck, there is only one Danny." Sam said.

"I think I need a H… Ho… hos… hospit… a Hospital!" Tucker yelled.

Sam was the first to break down laughing, followed closely by Danny and Davy.

"Not really Tuck." Danny said through laughs. "This is my twin brother… Tucker meet David… Davy Fenton."

Tucker looked at the two… he then saw the difference in the shirts, while Danny had red on his, Davy had blue on his.

"Wait so this morning…" Tucker fainted.

"Well that was fun." Davy said.

"Well let's bring him back to Fenton Works." Danny said. "We still have to show him the blackmail footage."

Davy's eye glowed green and he overshadowed Tucker.

"Why?" Danny asked.

"I haven't overshadowed anyone." Davy said. "I wanted to do it."

Sam and Danny face palmed.

"Hey this way we don't have to carry his body around." Davy said.

"Well…" Danny said creating a camera out of nothing. "… If you feel like doing anything wired in Tuck's body… we might as well show Tuck right?" he said with a smile.

"Nah… we already have enough on him." Sam said. "And if Tucker walks home… then where shall I say Davy is?"

Davy in Tucker's body opened his mouth then shut it, shrugged, then stepped out of Tucker's body.

"Fine you win… now we have to carry him to our house." Davy said.

"I never said that." Danny said.

A duplicate Danny formed and overshadowed Tucker, Tucker stood up.

"Now we can all walk in to the house and no one will get suspicious." Danny said


	7. 6

**_Chapter 6: Truth… sort of._**

When the four teens got home they snuck up stairs and went into Danny and Davy's room. Once there The Danny clone got out of Tucker, Tucker fell onto the floor.

"Wow, he's sound asleep." Sam said. "I don't like it."

"I can fix that." Danny said.

His hand glowed blue, he swiped it through the air and ice appeared, the glow turned green and he swiped that over the ice melting it. The newly melted water fell on Tucker waking him up.

"Who… What?" Tucker asked as he sat up. "Where am I?"

"You at Fenton Works." Danny said.

"In our room." Davy said.

"On the floor." Sam finished. "You fainted when you saw Danny and Davy."

"Why didn't you put me on the bed?"

"Didn't feel like it." Danny said.

"Nor did we want you on our beds." Davy said.

"Also… we wanted your view on this." Sam said; she turned on a video on the computer.

Tucker sat horrified that they had caught him at his most embarrassing moment, and the dance.

"If you try and hack into my computer, it will be sent to everyone in school." Danny said. "Plus I have copies of just you dancing, and you in the dress."

"Alright, I'll do whatever you say." Tucker said. "But how did I not know about Davy, and Sam how did you know about him?"

"I met him my third day here." Sam said. "After I met Danny, we met my second day, and then the next day Davy came I was in shock for half a minute, then I thought it was cool, since I never knew twins before."

"Then around Christmas that year…" Danny said in his I hate Christmas tone. "There was an explosion at the Nasty Burger. Davy has been in a coma until just last night."

"So you told Sam, but not me?" Tucker said. "Wait… then why haven't you taken me to see Davy? Where was he?"

"I was in…" he started, then he looked at his brother, Danny nodded. "I was in the ghost Zone. The explosion killed me, I was brought back to life half way the same day Danny's half died. Though I was in a coma for two months."

"So your half ghost…" Tucker said, Davy went ghost, he stayed like that for a few minutes so Tucker could look at him, Tucker then rounded on Sam and Danny. "There was only one Danny, One DANNY! You made me think I was crazy."

"Well you said you saw two _Danny'_s, when in reality there was only one, and his twin." Sam said with her arms crossed.

"And the going crazy was Davy and mine's idea." Danny said. "For all the remarks you've said about Sam and me, sure accurate, but still annoying."

"What are you going to do about the others?" Tucker said.

"Well, it's not like they know that we're together, we haven't made it out in the open yet… Sam's parents hate me, and my mom and dad, they might like Davy, they haven't seen him since he was four, well technically no one has… but I overshadowed everyone who knew about Davy, into thinking he was in a coma for ten years, but never thought to call and check up on him."

"Wow, so what if they moved here after the explosion?" Tucker asked.

"Well I hope the ones that were here could help confuse them." Danny said. "It's not like ten families move here per year."

"True." Tucker said.

"There's been one per year." Danny said. "One of them was you."

"How do you know that?" Tucker asked. "Sure, families move, but…"

"I know because I have done a lot of research." Danny said. He moved the curtain to reveal the small safe. "Everything in this safe is what I found about the explosion."

"What…" Tucker said in shock. "I bet that's not much."

"I was four, and that's only the paper files." Danny said. "The rest is on the computer, the ones on there aren't that much, and I've found a lot about the sauce Nasty Burger uses."

"How'd you do that?" Tucker asked.

"Well it might surprise you, but by the time Davy and I were four…" Danny paused. "We could hack Axion Labs and get away with it. I've been getting better at."

"You mean you're the one that causes police to barge into my house every now and then?" Tucker asked.

"I guess; I don't really know where their trace goes." Danny said. "But I think that it is because you are the proclaimed tech genius, so of course they go find you."

"When they come to interrogate me next I will send them here." Tucker said.

"Like they would think that I'm their hacker, I mean sure I could use the computer that my mom has hidden in the Op center, but they wouldn't be able find it." Danny said. "Now I have another place that won't find." Danny said with a sly smile.

"What are you talking about?" Tucker said.

"Nothing you would want to know about." Davy said.

Tucker looked between the two, and then he looked at his PDA.

"Great, I'm late, I was going to help mom, so she'd cook Meatloaf." Tucker said; he ran out of the room.

"Why can't he be that fast in gym?" Sam wondered.

"He was probably lying, wanting to get out of here before we thought of something for him to do." Danny said. "Which reminds me, follow me."

Danny led way to the space between two walls. He put his hand in the center and a silver lab door appeared. He turned the handle and entered followed by the Davy and Sam. The room was a huge living room complete with couch Plasma screen TV, and kitchen, it had several doors, five door's were open; each had a bedroom in each, another door with a bat on it, on another door there was a clock, another door with a pictogram of the school, another had a pictogram of a toilet, on another was a big "G", on another ecto-green door was a circle with a swirl in it, a door with a "C" on it, the last door had a picture of a statue… a statue that was on in the center of town.

"Welcome to Davy and mine's zone, dimensional house, our training area and lunge area." Danny said.

"Where do all these door's lead to?" Sam asked.

"The bed rooms are obvious; they each have a master bed, and bathroom, the school pictogram leads to school; I'd thought it might come in handy, the swirl leads to the ghost zone, the clock leads to Clockworks place, toilet is obvious, the door with the "G" on it leads to the Gym, the "C" door goes to a computer lab, which is a mega super computer." Danny said. "The statue leads to the statue in town. All portals bypass the Ghost Shield, so I can enter the room from anywhere even if the Ghost Shield is up… when they finish it. As for anyone else… from ghosts to humans need mine and/or Davy's permission, that is all but you and Jazz when she finds out."

"What about the door with the Bat?" Sam asked.

"Oh, that door, your house." Danny said.

"Wow, I can sneak through and visit you." Sam said. "Where in my house does it come out?"

"It goes out at the back of your closet." Danny said.

"I should punch you… but I think I can make an exception… if you let me sleep in one of the other rooms when I need to." Sam said.

"Done, this is as much as my place as it is yours." Danny said. "And if you want, I can make you a jump suit like I did Davy."

"Translation, if you want he could make you half ghost." Davy muttered.

"What did he say?" Sam asked.

"It's something I was working on when I was in the ghost zone training; you always liked to be part of team Phantom…"

"Team Phantom?" Sam asked.

"Better the Ghost Getters." Danny said simply. "But I was nervous, I didn't want you to get to badly hurt, or die… so I learned how to control ectoplasm on the purest form… Clockwork can't do it… even the dark me couldn't do it. I learned how to make someone a halfa, or unmake a Halfa, I mean make them human."

"Halfa, you've used that term before." Sam said. "What does it mean?"

"Half human, half ghost." Davy said.

"Makes since." Sam said.

"Yeah, I was confused the first time I heard it… but it got clearer when Pointdexter told me." Danny said. "He has a portal in that old locker at school."

"The one that is supposedly haunted?"

"That's the one." Davy said. "Sidney is cool, he's smart too."

"Well it is five I should get home." Sam said going out the door they came in.

"Why are you going that way?" Danny asked.

"I haven't been home yet." Sam said. "My parents would think it's weird that I show up in my room without going past them."

"Well that would be a problem." Danny said. "But, there is a bit of a charm on that part of the door, you can go into your room and they will think that you did go up to your room. Unless it's your intention to slip in and out."

"Nice, I could get used to this, sneaking around and such." Sam said heading to the Bat door.

She opened it and looked shocked.

"Wow, I mean I believed you but…" Sam said as she walked through and shut the door.

"Well let's go to the gym." Davy said.

"Not so fast." Danny said.

"What do you mean?" Davy asked.

"Go into our room and look in the drawer that says training gear."

"What does that mean?" Davy asked.

"Go look and find out." Danny said. "It's something we haven't worn in a while."

While Davy went to his and Danny's room, Danny was concentrating on the different outfit. After a few seconds Danny was wearing a white gi with black undershirt, wrist bands, elbow pads, knee pads, and boots. Then took off the watch he was wearing. Davy came back into the room with a smile; he was wearing a black gi.

"My old gi, I thought it was thrown out." Davy said.

"I never threw anything of yours out, made mom and dad mad, but I brought most of it in here and altered it." Danny said, he snapped his fingers and white undershirt, wrist bands, elbow pads, knee pads, and boots, after they appeared on Davy he almost lost his balance.

"These things way a ton…" Davy complained.

"Actually about thirty tons." Danny said. "I got a few ideas from watching TV; they said that using weights help with training."

"Sweet, so this is all equals thirty tons." Davy said.

"No they are each thirty tons." Danny said.

"What are yours?" Davy said.

"Thirty as well." Danny said. "Plus I have trained with another gadget."

"Really, am I going to like it or am I going to be scared?" Davy asked.

"Bit of both." Danny said.

They walked into the Gym where they saw a bubble covering the door and a few inches out to a control panel. Danny walked over to the control consol and pushed a few buttons on it, the number on the consul moved from one to two.

"Step through the bubble." Danny said.

Davy stepped through the bubble and almost fell to the ground.

"Why can't I move?" Davy complained.

"I increased the gravity outside the bubble to two times that of earth." Danny said. "My watch has been set to forty times earth's gravity."

"Technus?" Davy asked.

"Yep, this is the thing he helped me with." Danny said. "You're lucky I have three Gravity watches."

"I bet they were to incase something destroyed one." Davy said. "You always broke you stuff."

Danny, instead of coming back with a quip, he turned the gravity to ten times that of earths. Davy, who had managed to stand, fell down harder than before.

"Note to self don't mess with the person that is helping me train." Davy said.

"Good, you'll train for an hour in here then I'll teach you some other techniques." Danny said.

"What will you teach me to do first?" Davy asked.

"Maybe the clothes thing, that way we can confuse others tomorrow, or duplication." Danny said. "This reminds me."

He duplicated into three, two of them left the training bay.

"What was that for?" Davy asked.

"Just in case Mom and Dad calls us for dinner." Danny said. "We'll be there without being there."

"Good idea, and since we have a kitchen in here we don't have to worry about their food."

"One time hot dogs attacked." Danny said.

"Ouch." Davy said as he fell to the floor once again from laughing hard when he heard that Hotdogs attacked.

Danny exited the bubble of safety and helped his brother up.

"You'll get used to it, and then when we transform the weight will be off so we will be faster and stronger." Danny said.

"Makes since." Davy said.

"Don't worry; we are only going up to thirty…" Danny said. "By then we could beat all enemies at once… without ghost powers."

"Good." Davy said.

"Plus weights." Danny said.

"Aw…" Davy said.

"At least tomorrow we can both be in school." Danny said.

"True… so which ghost might be next?"

"Honestly no idea… as of right now."

They trained until 11:00 then they went to the kitchen and grabbed food, finally getting in bed at midnight.


	8. 7

**_Chapter 7_**

They woke the next day around seven, luckily the night before Danny made it seem like Davy was awake a week longer than everyone thought, and last night were the final tests that Davy had to take before he was allowed to go to school. Danny called Sam and told him to meet in the lair for the short cut to school, and that he would be cooking breakfast for each of them. Davy and Danny got ready and went into the lair Sam was waiting for them, Danny made a quick breakfast for them then they went through the school door… only to arrive in a janitor's closet. They walked out and headed for the principal's office so Davy could get his schedule. When it was time for class Danny held the note for Mr. Lancer to introduce the new student.

"Class we have a new student today." Lancer said. "Everyone welcome David… Fenton?" he looked at Danny in surprise.

Davy walked in and everyone looked and Danny, then at Davy, and back again.

"Hey I'm David Fenton, I like to be called Davy; I was in an accident on my fourth birthday that put me in a Coma for ten years and two months, me and my twin brother Danny like to spar, want to be astronauts, the only difference, between us… I like blue and white, he likes red and black." Davy said. "And we like to mess with people, when we have time. Though we like school when there are competent, trustworthy teachers."

Half the class fell to the ground in shock (Minus Sam, Danny and Tucker) due to the shock of there being two Danny's. Davy sat on the other side of Danny and high fived his brother, then Danny slapped the back of Davy head.

_"You better hope no one remembers that we spar."_

_"Why?"_

_"They would want to know how Strong we are… and that could lead to a Dark Dan and Dark Dave future."_

_"I'm an Idiot. But I have no idea who Dark Dan is."_

_"No, just a four year old in a fourteen year old body."_

_"I have your memories, just not the Dark Dan." _

_'Then use them as guides… don't make any mistakes, and for the Dark Dan it's complicated, I put a lock on those memories so if someone tried to read my mind they wouldn't know about him, I guess it stopped you absorbing my memories of him, I'll show them to you tonight, if I do it now you'll scream."_

_"Hush, they're getting up."_

It was true they were getting up, and Danny was glaring at his brother, trying to remember how to block the connection of the mind, he hasn't done it for so long that it was a tad bit difficult to remember.

As they all got up they were rubbing their heads.

"Right so where were we?" Lancer asked.

"You just introduced us to Davy Fenton, and he said he wants to be an Astronaut, his favorite color is white and blue… while Danny's was red and black, and both Davy and Danny like to spar." Tucker said. "Oh and Danny and Davy are twins."

Danny slapped Tucker over the back of the head, as did Sam, then Danny again for Davy since Davy couldn't slap Tucker.

"Don't mention anything about the Sparing." Danny hissed.

"Too late Fenton." Dash said. "How good are you?"

"I haven't done it in a while, I mean I did it last night with Davy, mom said he was up too light exercise, but we were both out of practice, him because of the coma, and me… after the incident with him in the coma… I just couldn't concentrate on things we both loved."

"Excuse me Mr. Fentons, but you said you spared before the incident." Lancer started. "When did the incident happen?"

"The day we turned four." Danny said. "It's a sad day when your brother gets in a coma before you open your presents."

"But that would mean…"

"We were hyper active kids." Davy said. "We were advanced for our age too."

"We found books on a lot of mom's martial arts when we were three, and took it from there." Danny said.

"Jazz hated it, we always broke something…" Davy said.

"… Then she'd have to find the glue to fix it…" Danny said.

"… Then she would yell at us… while our parents were too involved with ghosts…" Davy said.

"… Unless it was around our birthday…" Danny said.

"Why is that?" Valerie asked, seemingly interested in Davy, trying to remember what accident he was in, then mentally slapped herself since she moved here when Danny was five.

"Every year, since before we were born, before Jazz was born our parents would get into the big fight…" Danny said.

"… Same time, every year… sadly our birthday fell right around that that time as well."

"And what would that fight be?" Mr. Lancer asked.

"Is he kidding?" Davy asked.

"He must be… I mean everyone knows about that fight." Danny replied.

"Then again, maybe since we didn't tell him on what time of year we were born in he doesn't know." Davy said.

"Good point my twin." Danny said.

"What time of year were you two born?"Lancer asked sternly.

The twins looked at each other, and smiled, then looked back at Lancer.

"Why we were born in December, around the holly jolly Christmas." The twins said. "None of ours were holly or jolly though."

"That would explain it." Lancer said. "I have heard of those fights."

"Who hasn't you could go to China and ask about that fight…" Davy said.

"… No you can go to Pluto and ask any aliens there about the fight…" Danny said.

"… Good point, oh brother of mine." Davy said. "But you're forgetting…"

"… The fight they had about the Easter bunny, quite right…"

"… And don't get us started on the Tooth fairy, and Jack Frost. We could pass for Frost though… ooh, good idea Danny…"

"… But we shouldn't I mean…"

"Make them stop." Kwan said, holding his hands over his ears, a lot of the jocks were doing the same.

"Mr. Fentons, can you please stop annoying the football players?" Lancer asked. "If you don't you will both get a detention."

"Taking the Jocks side… here I was hoping that the memories that my dear brother shared with me were wrong." Davy said.

"Why would I lie to you?" Danny asked, with smile.

"Too true, too true my brother in arms." Davy said. "So everything you showed me about Dash…"

"MR. Fentons." Lancer said glaring at the twins.

"Yes?" Davy and Danny said with an innocent smile that they had perfected before the accident.

"Detention." Lancer said.

"Why you asked us a question, then we answered it." Davy and Danny said.

"But you keep talking together, and talking like well twins, it's annoying the other students." Lancer said; though most of the class was interested in the banter of the twins (They all saw a happiness of Danny that no one has ever seen {unless they knew Davy [which they somewhat remembered way back when]}) so much they were trying to conceal their laughter.

"Really?" They asked. "Haven't noticed."

"You mean you aren't just putting up an act?" Lancer asked.

"How could we act this?" They asked. "We haven't talked with each other or annoy other people for ten years and two months."

"See Davy woke up last week." Danny said.

"And our parents didn't want me to do anything straining, for a month, but we wore them down and got them to agree to finally let me come to school today." Davy said. "So we haven't gotten used to talking separate yet… or together… we're trying."

"Either way you have detention." Lancer said.

"Whatever." They said.

Mr. Lancer lifted up an eyebrow at them; he then went back up front and taught the class. The rest of the day went by like Mr. Lancer's class, yet no detentions. The rest of the week was boring.


	9. 8

**_Chapter 8_**

It's been a few weeks since Davy awoke and Danny came back. The last major fight they got in was the Dora the dragon ghost maiden, it was quickly taken care of; they even made sure the necklace was with her when they shut the portal on her. Danny went to the dance with Sam making sure they spent all night together, even having a movie marathon in the living area of the Phantom Lair. Davy managed to get Valerie to go with him they had a fun time talking about what Davy missed; Davy was also talking about what would happen if Valerie lost their money… Valerie was about to punch him when she found out that he was trying to make a statement… it got Valerie thinking about how much time she actually spent with the A-List people who had money no matter what… while with her dad; on wrong move could be trouble for them… then she thought how her life was and began to think about what would happen if her father lost his job. Jazz, which lost had a bet against Danny and Davy, took Tucker (Who asked her in fear of the blackmail) to the dance and even though Jazz we older than Tucker by two years they had a good night together.

Two days after the dance the gang was catching the box ghost down near the pier. Tucker had just smashed the thermos, releasing all twenty ghosts that escaped.

"Ha! No circular canister can hold me for long; for I am, the Box Ghost!" The Box Ghost yelled. "Beware!" he shouted and flew off.

"Tucker… never, ever…" Danny started.

"… Ever, are you allowed to be on thermos detail again!" Davy finished.

"Come on I was helping." Tucker complained.

"Helping?" Sam asked. "You just released every single ghost we caught tonight… just because you were goofing around with that thermos."

"You two better get to bed…" Danny said. "Davy and I will clean up the mess."

"Starting with the Box Ghost." Davy finished spookily.

Sam and Tucker left. Danny pulled out another Fenton Thermos.

"Always carry a spare." Danny said. "Just in case Tucker is playing with the Fenton Thermos… again."

"Happened often?" Davy asked as they flew off after the box ghost.

"Every time." Danny said.

"So why?"

"I thought I'd give him one more chance."

"BEWARE!" someone shouted in front of them, they stopped talking and saw the Box Ghost looking at them trying to be threatening, keyword: Trying. "For I am the Box Ghost!"

"Whatever." Danny said, as they sucked the ghost into the thermos.

-Time Skip-

Lancer put a paper with an F on each of the twin's desk. The twin's head shot off from the desk that they were sleeping on. They looked at the paper and saw that they had an F.

_"Are you sure we can't tap into you future knowledge for tests?"_ Davy asked.

_"That's cheating, cheating leads to HIM, but I guess we should take turns Ghost hunting… that way we can both study."_ Danny said. _"Play along."_

"An 'F'?" They said at the same time.

"Yes." Mr. Lancer said as he walked away, he got to the front and got everyone's attention. "For the ones failing you can always do an Extra credit assignment." He said glaring at the twins.

The bell rang. Everyone got up and walked out the door.

"So how was last night?" Sam asked.

"Even with the training, we stayed up till five to round them up again… at least the Box ghost was a simple enough job." Danny said.

"This reminds us." Davy said. "Tuck, since you may have forgotten, you are never, ever, ever, ever…"

"… Going on Thermos detail." Danny finished.

"Whatever dude." Tucker said.

"Not whatever dude." Sam said. "Thanks to you they failed the quiz." She said as she slapped Tucker on the back of his head.

"Not my fault." Tucker said. Everyone looked at him. "What you didn't have to let me handle the Thermos."

"We trusted you to not fool around with it!" the Twins said.

"Sorry." Tucker said. "But to make it up me and Sam…" Sam growled at him. "Well Sam… got the idea to watch the rare purple back Gorilla." He takes out his PDA. "There are only two left in the whole world… both in America, both males."

_"That's what he thinks."_ Danny said.

_'I wonder if Danny can just reuse the report from last time… I read they, we figured out that Sampson is a Delia.' _Sam thought. _'Wait that might count as cheating.'_

"Correct you are Sam." Danny said. "And we are **_NEVER_** going to cheat."

"She didn't say anything." Tucker said. "Cheat on what?"

"Yes, she did." Danny said. "Though I can always tell what she's thinking."

Sam blushed. Tucker looked like they were crazy.

_'This better be since they have known each other longer… I hope he doesn't read minds.'_ Tucker said.

"Come on Tucker wouldn't I tell you if I could read minds?" Danny asked.

_"You know you will be teaching the mind reading to me, right?"_ Davy asked amused.

_"Of course… then we can double the trouble on Tucker."_ Danny said. _"Tonight."_

"How did you know what I was thinking?" Tucker asked nervously. _'Please don't have mind reading powers."_

"Come on Tuck… I've known you since you moved here… you're my third best friend, I think I should know you by now." Danny said.

"Wait… Third best friend?" Tucker complained.

"Well Sam… she's my first, plus she'd punch me if I said otherwise, especially now that we're dating." Danny said. "Sure Davy has known me longer but he was in the Coma, but now how we are acting in class, he has definitely put in second place as friend a first place brother."

"I can say I don't mind being under your girlfriend." Davy said. "It's been a long time since I've seen you this happy." Davy said; pointing to the hand holding and Goofy grins that the pair had on them.

They finished walking to the cafeteria when the Twins ghost sense went off. They quickly excused themselves and ran into the bathroom. They got into different stalls and went Ghost. They flew out of the building and into the open air.

"So who I wonder who it is?" Davy asked sarcastically.

"I might know." Danny said ignoring the sarcasm.

Just then two rockets came flying at the twins; they both put up ecto-shields, which stopped the missiles. When they put the shields down they saw a cybernetic ghost with flaming green hair.

"Hello whelps." The ghost said in a rough intimidating voice.

"Hello Skulker." Davy said.

"AH, Davy… I heard you were out and about in the human zone." Skulker said. "I also heard that you are a Halfa."

"We are." Danny said. "And why does that matter?" he asked faking that he didn't know this ghost.

"I am Skulker the Ghost Zone's greatest hunter!" Skulker shouted. "And I want your pelt for my wall."

"Ew…" Danny said.

"That better not mean me as well." Davy asked.

"Sadly it does." Skulker said. Missile launchers came out of his suit and fired at the twins.

The Twins dodge then raced towards the ghost; Danny hit high, while Davy went to the knees. The robotic knees came off with a snap, followed by the arms… leaving Skulker hovering with his jetpack, torso and head.

"I'll get you for that." Skulker said.

"From what I've seen you can't beat us." Davy said.

Danny disappeared, then reappeared behind Skulker, he then blasted the jet pack off him… destroying the torso. Davy flew up and caught the head, at the bottom of the head there were two tiny ecto-feet trying to run. Danny plucked Skulker out of the head and saw the two inches that was the real Skulker.

"I will defeat you." Skulker said in a high squeaky voice.

"Not today…" Davy said, as he pulled out the Fenton Thermos, and uncapped it.

"Or ever." Danny said putting Skulker in the beam so he could be sucked into the Thermos.

"Well now that Skulker's gone… we should get something to eat." Davy said.

Ring.

"Or not." Danny said. "I'm surprised that he came out earlier than the first time."

They flew down into the school and went into a janitor's closet. They went human and walked out after making sure the coast was clear.

"Well you know what Clockwork says; nothing happens the same way twice." Davy said. "Well be glad Sam might have saved you some food." He added when their stomach's growled.

"No… she saved us food, even if it's meant for me… I'll always share with you." Danny said. "Plus she's your friend and would save you some."

"Thanks." Davy said. "And your right."

"Hey you're my twin, I can't turn you down." Danny said as they reached their next class.


End file.
